


Mozart and Haydn, a vampire lovestory

by LadyFanart



Category: Joseph Haydn - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Classical Music, Half-Vampires, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFanart/pseuds/LadyFanart
Summary: Mozart just became a vampire and Haydn, a vampirehunter, is already hunting. A wave of love flushed down their throats. What will happen?
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Joseph Haydn





	Mozart and Haydn, a vampire lovestory

**Author's Note:**

> Fo my friends

Mozart, a man without hearing, but still his taste in music was exceptional. As was his taste in blood. He was a vampire, actually he became one after losing his hearing. To him a small trade off, but to others a huge one. Now his life was filled with exquisite pleasures, because he found his nectar, otherwise known as Hyden. Yes, the vampirehunter Hyden. A love forbidden came to be. All because Hyden got hypnotized by Mozart’s onyx eyes. 

His eyes filled Hyden with a surge of need, helplesness and lust. He felt sad, knowing that after meeting Mozart, they would never meet again, if he did not go with him to his layer. So Hyden went along, agreeing with all Mozart said and thought and did. 

In the end Mozart asked Hyden if he also wanted to become a vampire. Hyden replied with: “YES my master,” and they kissed deeply.


End file.
